cryptidzfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:115.64.188.204
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the Big Bird page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Somarinoa (talk) 08:37, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Regarding your photos... Somebody else keeps adding your photos onto the wiki, not me. There's no need to be hateful to anyone about this, and I do understand your frustration. That should be all of your photos removed...but just in case, I will keep checking to be sure. Blocked You have been blocked for 1 year,as you have violated this wiki's''' rules. This is not your first offence or block. You cannot copy-paste the same comment into dozens of pages, as that is the definition of spam. Also, you cannot threaten or wage personal wars on this, or any wiki. That is the definition of harassment, the strongest offence you can make on any wiki, and is punishable by criminal charges in most developed countries, including your Australia. In actuality, some cases of harassment on wikia have actually been taken to the criminal court of law. Including nine days ago, two Pokemon Wikians were arrested and charged for threats. Even though I am not required to inform you this. I feel it is my responsibility to inform you that criminal charges placed if you continue this behavior. Threatening is harassment; harassment is a serious '''criminal offence. This is not the first time you have been blocked for this. Best Regards, AmazingAncientWord (talk) 14:27, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Problem and Solution Dear Pristichampsus, it seems that we have a drastic problem, however, I do offer an easy solution. User:AmazingAncientWord, has unreasonably blocked you under claims of spamming, vandalism and harassment. I know that these are not the truth. If you look at your block log, I have unblocked you, but he keeps reblocking you. Please read my statement blow. I am a huge fan of your work, and have removed numerous of your images. Admin and code editor Lythronax, you may know him from Walking With Wikis, is a huge supporter on your cause and has created our wiki's rules. He done tremendous effort to support you and ban the adding of copyrighted images. The reason there are so many of your images is because of two main reasons; one that dozens of different users have added them years ago (around 2012-2014) and two, you are often the main/only source of images for cryptids so it is quite easy for someone to add them to articles without even knowing you made them. I have recently started film school and am don't have the time to adequately manage countless aspects of the wiki, not to mention removing your images. I have three editors who work to remove your content, however, we are far less active now. Please do not say anything against the wiki, I am doing everything I can to stop this madness. Here is my solution: Wiki contributers who don't have an account, such as yourself, have virtually no rights. It is for this reason that AAW can block you and we can do little against it. We have had another deviantart issue similar to this and it was resolved by giving the complainer admin rights. With admin rights it is remarkably easier to find and delete images. You could manage years worth of images in a much shorter time than as a wiki contributer (it has taken you days/months to find your images, where it could take only hours with admin rights). Also, admins don't block other admins, so you needn't worry about that. All you have to do is make a wikia account and I will solve everything in minutes, but until then it is quite difficult. I please urge you to make an account (it is free and the best way to manage your art). This crisis can be solved easily with that. Let me know any further details and/or questions. I'm so sorry this happened to you. Everything will be fine. Don't make a big deal out of this or complain. The solution is guaranteed to work; it has before. Australopithecusman (talk) 19:47, September 1, 2015 (UTC)